


Lazy Mornings

by GoToGab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-universe, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry this is my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToGab/pseuds/GoToGab
Summary: Keith and Lance spend a lazy morning together.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first thing I post on here. Sorry it's so short, but I just wrote it out of sheer boredom.

The morning sunlight shone through the white curtains of Lance’s room. The rays flooded in all at once. Light splashed onto his bed, dresser, and lamp, leaving tall shadows dancing around the dim room. Slowly, Lance came out of his state of unconsciousness. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Keith’s face. God, his face was so perfect. He loved everything about it. His impossibly soft skin, despite using nothing but soap and water to wash it with. The way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed when he slept like he was always thinking. And most importantly, his eyes. Those dark purple eyes were like a gateway to his heart. Keith may always seem to hide his emotion, but if you looked closely you could tell that his eyes always revealed his true feelings. That’s why Lance always knew the perfect time to wrap him up in a warm embrace or give him a little time to himself. The two had been together for a few months, so they knew when to give the other some space. Their personalities worked so nicely together. The two paladins might have been rivals at one time, but they slowly came to realize that they worked the best together. Keith was more impulsive, but Lance was there to keep him under control. Each one balanced out the other. It was almost like they were made for each other. But that could just be what Lance thought. There were only a few rare mornings when Lance woke up before Keith. Keith was used to waking up early in the morning when he lived in his desert shack, however Lance always enjoyed his extra beauty sleep. But he loved Keith with or without the eyebags. Lance laid there for a few peaceful minutes, with Keith’s head resting on his chest. He spent this treasured time taking in all of his features that he had seen a million times before. Lance softly kissed the top of Keith’s soft raven hair. He felt him stir and snuggle a bit deeper into Lance’s chest.  
  
“Mornin’,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s shirt.  
  
“Morning Sunshine,” Lance replied quietly as he brushed away Keith’s black bangs and kissed his hairline.  
  
He softly chuckled as Keith’s cheeks reddened. Even though they had been dating for a while, Keith never seemed to get used to all of the pet names Lance would call him frequently.  
  
“Lanceeee, you can’t just do that!” Keith buried his face in his hands as Lance’s lips curled into a teasing smile.  
  
“Well, would you prefer _Honey_ , _Babe_ , -oh!- or maybe _Sweetheart_!” Keith groaned and turned so his back was facing away from Lance.  
  
“Aw, I didn’t mean to make you so flustered.” Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Despite Lance being so corny, Keith leaned into his touch. The brunette took one hand and lifted Keith’s chin up. Just enough so he could kiss his forehead.  
  
“You wanna sleep in?” asked Lance with a lazy look in his eyes.

“I think we deserve a bit of time off.” Keith yawned and turned towards him, wrapping his arms around Lance’s back.  
  
Lance lovingly smiled at him and lightly pressed a kiss to his cheek. After a few moments of silence, he heard Keith’s breathing become slower and even. It only took a short time after that before Lance nodded off too, but not before whispering a quick “I love you” into Keith’s ear. And that’s how they spent the morning. Peacefully curled up in each other's arms, sleeping. Lance wouldn’t want to spend it any other way.


End file.
